Tell Me If
by LovaticNessie4EverUnbroken
Summary: "Tell me if I'm crazy obsessed...Tell me if there is something wrong with me. " Sonny has a problem. She can't stop thinking about a certain someone and she doesn't know why. A/N: Sonny is not on So Random! but Chad is still on Mackenzie Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own SWAC but I do own the plot line of this story :) Enjoy**

_Tell me if I'm crazy obsessed...or insane. Tell me if there is something wrong with me. I need to know. I already know that I'm not normal, I never was. My mind doesn't...work the same as everybody else's. I'm different. But how does that explain the way I feel? Whenever I see his picture my heart beats like a jackrabbit, when I see him acting I can't help smiling. How can this happen with someone I've never met? Someone that I've never seen in person? Is it some kind of love? Fate? A soulmate principle? Or is it just lust? Fantasy? An obsession? A dream that can never be real? How do I know? Who can tell me?_

_Chad Dylan Cooper is one of the sole obsessions for a girl's crush. Other girls research him and find out everything they can. They are obsessed with things about him that are not merely important. Everything they talk about has to do with Chad. They tack his last name onto their names and they try to visualize a life with him. I know this because some of my friends do it, and I'm not so different, am I?_

_I do try to find out what I can, sometimes, but it's not a 24/7 thing, and I think if I were to actually meet him I would love to find out more, directly from him. I talk about him, but I can control it, I don't need to talk about him every second. I am obsessed, but not with stupid things like the way he flips his hair like my friends are because if we were to meet him what would they do just keep asking him to flip his hair, that would be awkward and weird. No, I'm obsessed with his eyes and his smile. Like every other girl with a crush I couldn't help tacking his last name onto mine. I have never tried to __visualize__, but I have __seen__ more like __dreamed__ (literally it was a dream), a life with him. With the other girls it keeps changing and they want it to be perfect, so nothing is certain. But what I saw...it was a quick glimpse, but I was certain that it was a permanent scene. Nothing changes when I think about it. The number of kids, their names, their faces and personalities. I saw it and knew it all. It doesn't change._

_I wonder if he thinks about it too. Finding the perfect person, his soulmate. Wondering if she's out there thinking about him. I wonder if he thinks about her, her personality, quirks, characteristics, habits, hobbies, likes and dislikes. I wonder if he thinks about me, without the knowledge of me. Without knowing the girl who may possibly be his soulmate._

_I probably am insane...talking like this. It doesn't make sense, it may __never__make__sense!__ Sometimes I cry myself to sleep with the sheer insanity of it, because I have to be fooling myself... fooling and hurting myself._

_Tell me if I'm crazy obsessed or insane. Tell me if there is something wrong with me. Tell me if..._

I closed my diary and got off of my bed. I stuck the book in the drawer of my desk. I went out into the living room and turned on my CD player and blasted one of my demo CDs. My mom hated when I played my music so loud, but whatever. She wasn't home and I hate when the house is completely quiet. I went in the kitchen to wash the dishes. It didn't take as long as I thought it would so I decided to clean the rest of the kitchen while I was in there. Then I went to go and get ready to go out with Tawni, Addison and Kayla - my other C.D.C obsessed friends. _I must have a problem,_ I thought, _There has to be something wrong with me. There is no other explanation to why I can't get him out of my head._ I put on my black sparkly ruffled skirt and yellow one shoulder top. _No matter what I do he's always on my mind._ I turned off my music. _No matter how hard I try to keep him out of my head, he always finds a way back in. _There was a knock on the door and I got up to open it. _No matter..._ I couldn't finish the thought because I had just opened the door to find Chad Dylan Cooper standing on my front steps. _Oh. My. God!_ "Are you Allison Munroe?" he asked me.

I couldn't speak, I could barely move, but somehow I managed to nod my head. "Congradulations Allison, you are going to be in the sixth season of Mackenzie Falls," he told me and smiled. _Oh my god that smile!_

"Oh my gosh. Really, I won the contest," I said and he nodded and smiled again.

_Tell me if I'm dreaming. Tell me if the power of soulmates is so strong that it could bring us together like this. Tell me __IF__..._

**Well tell me what you think. Was it good? Bad? Did you love it or hate it? Let me know!**

**:P Nessie :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hadn't had the original intention of writing another chapter to this but I figured it wouldn't hurt. This is my official return to FanFic. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Tell me if you will ever feel the same way about me…<em>

"Annie I'm sorry," Chad started to say.

"I don't want to hear it Mackenzie," I snap back at him. "It's either me…or her."

I direct a death glare at Penelope giving her a disgusted once over look before rolling my eyes and returning my attention back to Chad. "Like it's not obvious Annie," Penelope said. "Mackenzie will pick me, won't you Mackenzie?"

"Ugh, get over yourself," I say.

"Annie -" Chad say.

"Choose Mackenzie," I say.

"CUT!" our Director, Sam, said. "Good work you guys."

I was finally able to relax. I smile as I take the elastic band out of my hair and let it fall over my shoulders. Penelope, Chad and I walked off set towards Chasity, Portlyn and Trevor. The six of us walked to lunch chatting animatedly the whole way there. _It's amazing how I've only been here for two weeks and we are all so close. They accepted me with open arms from day one. Chasity and I are basically attached at the hip, Trevor is like my brother, Portlyn and Penelope are…what_ _can I say; I'm lucky to_ _have them. And then there's Chad. I'll admit I didn't know how this was going to work, me being completely in love with him and all. I thought I'd have a mini heart attack_ _every time he spoke to me. But surprisingly that didn't happen. Chad's my best friend, he makes me laugh and we talk all the time._ "You did great today, Allie," Chasity said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm starting to think that Sonny has a little bit of Annie hiding somewhere inside of her," Chad said poking me in the side.

"Oh so you think that I'm manipulative, sneaky and deceitful," I said.

He thought about that for a moment. "Ok maybe not deceitful," he concluded.

I let my jaw drop, feigning a hurt expression. He smiled. "I'm not saying you are manipulative or sneaky…but you possibly can be."

"Yeah, because that is much better, Chad. I'm sure "manipulative sneak" would look great on my resume," I said.

Everyone laughed and Chad put his arm around my shoulder. I had to use every ounce of strength that I had not to melt at his touch. We get our lunch and sit at our usual table. Chad immediately attempts to take one of my fries and I slap his hand away. He tries again and I slide my tray away from him. "Back off Cooper," I say.

I put myself between him and my food and turn my attention to Chasity. "So what's the plan for later?" I ask her.

"We meet at my house to get ready then head over to Chad's for the party," she says,

"Is the sleepover still on?" Portlyn asks.

"Of course it is," Chas says.

Immediately the girls and I immerse ourselves in a whole conversation about the upcoming sleepover. Chad takes my moment of distraction to stretch his arm around me and take my fries. "Chad!" I exclaim.

He smirks at me and starts eating the fries like they are his. I narrow my eyes at him. _ Okay fine, if he wants to play that game…_ I stretch and grab his Sprite and start drinking it. Trevor and Penelope are laughing like maniacs while Chasity and Portlyn exchange a knowing look that I could care less about. "I hope you were planning on drinking water today because you're not getting this back," I say as I take another sip from the bottle. "And you owe me fries."

"Quit complaining and eat the burger you have yet to touch," he says.

I stick out my tongue at him and pick up my burger while everyone else at the table erupts in laughter. I could've sworn even some of the lunch ladies were laughing at the exchange between me and Chad.

_Tell me if this could turn into something more._

* * *

><p><strong>Hit that review button and tell me what you thought.<strong>

**:p Nessie :p**


End file.
